


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by marvelchick1992



Series: Avengers Smut [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelchick1992/pseuds/marvelchick1992
Summary: There's nothing better to do than to have sex on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Stephen Strange has fallen in love with Cora Daniels and decides to move their relationship forward and things get really heated with passion.





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

In the Sanctum, silence ensued as I had my nose stuffed in a book, Stephen sitting across from me reading a newspaper. Every now and then the rustle of paper turning from his paper or my book would interrupt the tranquil environment of the study, no awkwardness between us.  
This went on for a few hours until I noticed Stephen hadn’t finished the short newspaper he had in his hands, the strong feeling that he was staring at me burning a hole through my book. Normally, this wouldn’t bother me, the exception being that every time he glanced over he seemed to want to say something.  
Stephen would eventually back away from whatever subject he had on his mind, resuming his reading only never moving from the page he was currently on.

“Stephen?” I called out, finally deciding to acknowledge his staring, my eyes still locked on my book patiently waiting for him to put down his paper.

“Yes Cora?” he answered, the newspaper still held up in front of his face, Stephen feigning interest in it even though it was obvious he could care less about the words on the dull, gray page.

“Is there something on your mind?”

“No, why do you ask?”

I sighed at his response, not believing he would pretend that I didn’t notice his constant staring.

“Are you sure? You keep glancing over her. Every time you do, it kind of seems like you want to tell me something,” I stated, slowly turning a page in my intriguing novel, flashing my eyes over the edge at him. Though the paper was still hiding his handsome face, I could tell he could feel the burning sensation I sent his way, the same fiery gaze he had been putting out in my direction.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” he responded, those words aggravating me further.

“If it’s nothing, then why do you keep looking over at me?”

I would’ve let the matter go but his answers were frustrating me a little more than I’d like. Why wouldn’t he tell me what he was thinking about? It’s not like we were strangers meeting for the first time. We could be honest with each other without any judgment shot at each other. We were close enough to discuss any subject we felt like. We had even been friends since the day he started training at Kamar-Taj, my ability to control wind being of interest to the Ancient One. I had been taught to control it, which was why I happened to be there in the first place.  
After she had died, Stephen agreed to let me live in the Sanctum along with Master Wong, still helping me practice my ability. During the last year, I developed feelings for the man, keeping the secret to myself, grateful for the friendship we had. I was afraid to move it any further because I didn’t know how he felt about me, not wanting to ruin anything special that we had.

“I promise it’s nothing,” the same response causing me to purse my lips in anger.

“Fine. Don’t tell me,” I stated, restraining from slamming down my book and ripping that blasted newspaper out of his hands to force him to talk to me. Instead, I switched legs, crossing my right over my left, my attention back on the novel in my hand.  
Unfortunately, the conversation had created an uncomfortable silence, tension held in my muscles from a restlessness that made my limbs twitch, my jaw clenching struggling not to snap at my companion. I shifted in my seat, the focus turning from my book to the unknown subject hanging in the air. Not only that but now the burning sensation returned, Stephen’s staring more frequent than before.

“Can you just tell me already? It seems like it’s something important. Would you please say something Stephen? The anticipation is killing me,” I snapped, the tension breaking, his hands folding the newspaper in half and tossing it to the side. He leaned forward, his elbows digging into his knees; I placed my bookmark in my novel, saving my place and waiting for him to get the subject off his chest.

“I was thinking about some things recently and have come to a conclusion about this relationship we have,” he stated, gesturing between the two of us with his finger.

“Well, you thinking about anything…could be disastrous to begin with,” I teased him, earning a frown from his lips.

“You know what? Just forget about it. It’s not all that important anyway,” he stated, leaning back in his chair, turning his bright blue eyes away from me, a hurt expression contorting his features; I instantly regretted teasing him.

“I’m sorry. Really I am. You know I’m only teasing. Please tell me what’s on your mind. I promise I won’t make fun of you this time,” I apologized, getting up from the chair and sitting in his lap, my arms around his neck. When I got nothing in response, I kissed him on the cheek, running my hand through his soft hair.

“Stephen, I’m really sorry. I was only kidding. Lighten up will you? You know that I love you,” I commented, the words spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them. It was enough to capture his attention, however, because those gorgeous eyes met mine, surprise flickering at the last thing I said.

“No, I didn’t know that you did. It makes what I’m about to say much easier,”

“Which is?”

“It’s a Sunday afternoon,” he stated, my eyebrow arching when he didn’t continue.

“Mm-hm. Do you have a point or…”

“There’s nothing better to do than to have sex on a lazy Sunday afternoon,” he told me, his cheeks flushing dark red, one hand tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, coming to rest on my shoulder.

“Are you suggesting that we should have sex?” I asked, receiving a nod from him.

“With each other?” I asked, earning another nod from him.

“We haven’t even been on a date yet. In fact, we’re not even close to dating. I mean, I know I just said that I loved you but…” I explained, cut off by his lips pressed to mine. He broke away from me, his hands cupping my face.

“In case it isn’t obvious to you yet, I really like you Cora. I’ll gladly take you on date after this. Tomorrow if you’d like. We can go down to that little bistro we enjoy so much and have some coffee or go bowling for all I care. But right now at this very moment, all I can think about it taking off all your clothes and ravishing you in any way possible,” he confessed, his hands moving from my face to my shoulders, finally relaxing on my arms, caressing them; tingles ran up my arms, his touch drawing me in.

“And if I’d like to be on top, would you let me?” I asked, a mischievous grin twisting my lips. He gulped, eyes wide at the suggestion; Apparently, I had made him aroused, his erection pressing against my legs.

“If that’s what you want, then I’d gladly fulfill your wishes,”

“All right, fine. I would love to have sex with you but what about Wong? I don’t think he’d appreciate it if we…”

Stephen kissed me again, his beard tickling my chin. His lips were soft and warm and I’d love nothing more than have them roaming anywhere they wanted to. I’d adore having his hands touch me everywhere, our warm bodies pressed together in heated passion. My hands laced in his hair, pulling him closer to my body, craving more of him when he pulled back, our breathing a little labored with desire.

“Wong is out of town for the week. I’ve sent him on vacation,” he replied, his fingers intertwining with mine, both thumbs brushing the edge of my hands.

“Did you? He deserves one, that’s for sure. Where do you want to do this then? My room or yours?”

“Yours. We’re always practicing in my room and I’ve never even seen what the inside of yours looks like. I imagine it’s probably super comfy in there,”

I got off his lap, helping him up and lead him up the stairs to the right, where my room was located. I opened the door, pulling him through, and reaching around him to close it; I pushed his body against the door, kissing him, my hands resting on his chest. He cupped my face, our mini make-out session heating up. He turned my body so I was pressed into the door this time, his hands moving to my hips. He lifted me up, supporting my back when I wrapped my legs around his waist.  
Carrying me to the bed, Stephen sat down and kissed me, slipping his tongue inside my mouth effortlessly. I moaned and leaning in deepening the kiss, my hands pushing inside the tunic he was wearing to reveal his chest. He paused our kissing to undo the buttons of my shirt, shifting it off my body to the hardwood floor, sliding me closer leaving no space in between our bodies. He smashed his lips against mine once more, his hands sliding up and down my back, pulling me on top of him as he lied down on the mattress.  
I moved my lips from his lips to his neck, still struggling with getting his tunic off.

“Can you help me with this please?” I muttered, giving up when the fabric refused to cooperate with my hands. He chuckled, shifting me off of him, pulling the tunic over his head, showing off his toned chest. I climbed back on top of him, my hands rubbing all over his chest, feeling the abs there, moving my lips to his neck, trailing kisses down to his stomach, quick nips at his flesh. I licked up him, meeting his lips once more, our hands linking together. He rolled me over, so he was on top, massaging my breasts through my bra, a sigh of pleasure releasing from my lips.  
He lifted me up to unclasp my bra, freeing my breasts, dropping the garment over the side of the bed. He placed his mouth against one breast, sucking on it as he massaged the other. He moved to the right breast, repeating the same motions, leaving light kisses down my stomach, stopping at the edge of my shorts, unbuttoning them, pulling them off and tossing them to the floor. He pushed aside the flimsy fabric of my panties, slipping a finger inside my core, his touch alone making my hips lift against his hand.

“Stephen…” I breathed, my hands clenching the sheets as he continued to stroke my folds.

“Yes, Cora,” his deep voice called out, raw with his own desire.

“Please…” I whimpered, wanting him to rid me of my underwear and sheath himself inside me.

“Not yet. I want to take this slow and sweet,” he told me, inserting another finger inside me, more heat pooling at my center. I moaned at the contact, my body trembling as my arousal intensified.  
He moved his hand away from me, pulling off my underwear, giving him more access to touch me freely, his pace quickening, multiple waves of pleasure hitting me in all areas of my body. As I got closer to climax, he removed his fingers, leaning down and pressing his warm mouth to my core, his tongue darting in and out of me, not stopping until I erupted, his hands holding my legs in place as the orgasm coursed its way through me.

“You taste divine sweetheart,” Stephen said, coming back to kiss me. I shoved his pants down, squeezing his ass, moving around to touch the full extent of him. He moved back to get the remaining fabric off, spreading my legs further apart with his knee. Taking the opportunity, I hooked my leg under his, flipping him over, my long hair lingering on his chest, kissing him. I trailed light kisses down to his cock, licking him, cupping his balls in my hand, toying with them.

“Cora…please,” he begged, his voice strained, fighting a moan.

“Let it out for me, my dear. I want to hear you moan and beg for me,” I demanded, his restraint broken when I took him fully into my mouth, my tongue swirling around the tip.

“Fuck…Cora. You’re going to make me…” he moaned as I kept sucking and licking him, cut off when he reached his climax. His seed hit my throat, the warm liquid going down with ease. I licked my lips clean, leaning over him to grab a condom from my nightstand drawer. I slipped it on him, positioning myself to slide onto his cock, both of us moaning loudly. I rode him slow, his hands on my hips, moving to grope my breasts, pinching and pulling at the nipples; I threw my head back keeping with rhythm, increasing the pace every so often.

I leaned down to kiss him, enjoying every second and every feel of him until we both reached another orgasm; Stephen rolled me back over, ready to go a second time. He kissed me with more passion if that was even possible, my hands drifting over his back, the muscles rippling, my nails soon digging into his back as yet another orgasm ripped through me as I screamed out his name. Stephen came a short while later, sliding out of my body and disposing of the condom.  
He returned to bed, holding me in his arms, kissing the top of my head. I smiled, snuggling closer to him, breathing his scent in, the muskiness always bringing a smile to face.

“I love you,” He told me, kissing my lips and pressing his forehead to mine.

“I love you too,” I told him, before we closed our eyes, the night approaching fast, knowing that I’d never be happier than being in his arms.


End file.
